


Painting 'I Love You'

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Patton has arranged fam-ily bonding in the form of a painting project. What unknown feelings will come to light during this fun, messy, emotion-filled activity?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Painting 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Discord server, and I immediately had ideas for it. It's just cute, ngl.

“Does everyone have their prompts? Don’t say what they are!”

Logan nodded an affirmation and looked down at the slip of paper his ‘prompt’ was written on.

_Paint a representation of your painting partner. Use the whole canvas!_

“Now remember, kiddos, you’ll be using the same canvas, so think about how your art will work with your partner’s!”

Logan looked up at Roman, his partner, who was looking at his own prompt sheet and frowning. 

“Roman, would you be amenable to my going first?” Logan had an idea. “My painting can be used as a backdrop.”

Roman nodded absently, still frowning at his prompt. Logan wondered what it was, since Patton had made all the prompts for this ‘fam-ily bonding’ activity. He had also assigned who was partnered with whom.

Logan supposed he didn’t mind. He wasn’t the most artistic person, so he would have to represent Roman in a way that looked decent, at least. De Stijl might not _look_ the most like a human being, but if Logan painted his _feelings_ for Roman, it would mean something, right?

Morse code didn’t translate perfectly into the art style, but Logan would do his best, just as he always did. He supposed there were less roundabout ways to confess his love for the creative Side, but he was too haunted by the possibility that Roman wouldn’t return his affection and couldn’t bear to be straightforward. 

‘I love you’ was such a difficult phrase to utter. If it wasn’t, Logan would say it to Roman every time the other Side came into the kitchen for coffee, still in his pajamas and with hair mussed from sleep. He would say it every time Roman burst into another rant about the ‘prince of his dreams’, if only to keep from having to hear Roman sing the praises of another man yet again.

He would say it now, staring at Roman from the other side of the canvas, as the other furiously sketched in a notebook to prepare for his part of the painting, a pencil in one hand and a paintbrush behind his ear.

“You going to paint any time soon, Specs?”

Logan startled as Roman spoke, not realizing that the other had looked up at him in the midst of his introspection. He cleared his throat, willing away the blush he was sure coated his cheeks, and turned to the canvas. He conjured a ruler and began to work, completely missing the smitten look on Roman’s face.

I love you. Two dots. A dot followed by a dash and two more dots. Three dashes. Three dots and a dash. One dot. Dash, dot, dash, dash. Three more dashes. Two dots and a dash.

I love you. The thought rang loud through Logan’s head as he finished his carefully painted, coded masterpiece. 

I love you. Every preparatory movement Roman made while the paint dried caused Logan’s heart to feel like it would pound out of his chest cavity. 

I love you.

I love you.

I-

“Specs?”

Roman was looking at him.

“I beg your pardon, my mind was somewhere else. Did you require something?”

Roman smiled, a brilliant smile that made Logan feel like he’s swallowed a kaleidoscope of rhopalocera.

“I just wanted to say that your painting is extremely well done! It is the perfect complement to my prompt!”

“May I ask what your prompt is?”

“Of course! I have been asked to paint a picture of the most glorious creature in existence, the prince of my dreams!”

A lead weight dropped in Logan’s gut.

Of course. His ‘I love you’ was pointless in the face of Roman’s burning affection for someone else. Logan wondered which Side it was, because there was no way _he_ was Roman’s prince.

Roman had described his ‘prince’ as handsome and witty and _perfect_. All things that Logan most decidedly was _not_.

All was well. His ‘I love you’ would just be a background to Roman’s. It would surely pale in comparison to the beauty of Roman’s own confession via painting. 

All was _not_ well. Roman spent the entire time he was painting singing various inane love songs, from Disney to Broadway to Taylor Swift. And Logan had to sit there and listen, nursing a mug of tea that would surely go cold in his unfeeling hands.

‘I love you’ was a _horrible_ phrase to say.

“Logan? You okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, L, you good? You don’t look so hot.”

Logan took the out he was offered. 

“I fear I may be coming down with something. Perhaps I ought to go rest. Please continue to enjoy yourselves, I would hate for this to be cut short for my sake.”

Remus and Deceit looked up from the canvases they shared with Patton and Virgil respectively at the disturbance, but Roman was too engrossed to look away from his painting. 

Logan sighed and sunk out, tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he did so.

~~

Roman finished his masterwork with a flourish, and came slowly back to the present.

“-Logan? We’re Sides, we _can_ get sick.”

“Maybe he’s dying! We can die, Deedee! Wouldn’t that be great?”

“Remus!”

Was there something wrong? With _Logan_?

Logan, the love of Roman’s life? The Prince of his dreams? The adorable nerd that Roman was using today’s project to confess to? He and Patton planned it all out, how they would confess to their respective crushes. All Roman had to do was show Logan the hyper-realistic line art of him that Roman had painted on top of Logan’s red and gold De Stijl background. It was perfect! 

But… 

Logan was nowhere to be seen.

“Patton? Where did Logan go?”

“He wasn’t feeling well, kiddo, so he went to his room. I’m about to go check on him.”

“No, no, I’ll go!”

Patton thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. “Alright, kiddo, but be gentle with him if something _is_ wrong.”

Roman saluted and sunk out, determined to find his beloved and save him from whatever was ailing him.

He knocked gently on Logan’s door.

“Go away, Patton.”

“Tis I, Microsoft Nerd! Are you unwell?”

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps, and then the door opened, revealing Logan, who… Definitely did not look well. His tie was loose, his hair was untidy, and his eyes were rimmed in red.

“Have you- have you been crying? What is troubling you, that I might find it and kill it?” Roman drew his sword, ready to go on the offense for his love.

Logan laughed wetly, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. “I love you.”

Both Sides stopped short, Roman staring in delight at his beloved and Logan staring back in abject horror as he realized what he said.

The logical Side started to slam the door, a furious blush rising on his face, but Roman was faster, getting his foot in the way.

There was so much he wanted to say. ‘I love you too.’ ‘You are more wonderful than any beautiful thing in this world.’ ‘Can I kiss you?’ But all that came out was:

“I finished the painting. Will you come see it?”

Logan’s face closed off in an instant, but he fixed his tie and snapped his face clear of any indication that he’d been crying. Then he straightened his posture, as if steeling himself for something unpleasant, and nodded once.

Roman grabbed his arm and rose them both up in front of the completed painting.

Logan was quiet for a long while. In fact, the whole room was quiet, as if waiting along with Roman’s bated breath.

“But… That’s _me_.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

“Me?” Squeaked Logan, looking up at Roman with wide eyes.

“May I kiss you, Logan?”

The logical Side nodded dumbly, and Roman leaned down for his long-awaited true love’s kiss. It was just as magical as he’d dreamed, especially when Logan started participating. 

When they finally broke apart for air, the other four Sides started applauding, causing Logan to blush heavily and bury his head in Roman’s chest.

Roman, for one, wasn’t complaining _at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Wasn't that cute?
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
